


One for the Ages

by insaneboingo



Category: Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special day and Mark is gone. Jed is sulking and just feeling down. Luckily Mark knows him better than anyone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> This could be part of my [Brothers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/44775) series, but it would've taken place well before the filming, so I decided to leave it as a stand alone.
> 
> This was also written originally as a pwp, but then I was informed that Jed's birthday was coming up so it quickly became a birthday fic.
> 
> Thanks to neut for the super quick beta, and to my JAM sisters for just being awesome as always. <3

There were a few things that they had kept as traditions for the entire time they’d known each other. Their lives and schedules made this increasingly harder, but they still managed; spending special occasions together was something that either wasn’t willing to let go of yet. They spent holidays, anniversaries, and birthdays in each other’s company unless something absolutely could not be put off. If they couldn’t be together, there would be a lot of Facetime and Skype chats, which usually led to Jed being naughty.

So they would try to plan everything they could around special occasions, and for the most part they were quite successful. No matter what, there would always be some things that they didn’t have control over; and it would always be met by a mighty pout from usually Jed. Which would lead to one of them offering to make it up, and great fun was had by all.

Even though Jed knew it wasn’t something that could be avoided, he was still a bit upset about Mark not being here for this particular day. He felt childish and like an idiot, but he couldn’t help but mope a bit. He had decided to go have a pint (or three) and forget about the fact that he was missing Mark a lot.

The pub was the kind of atmosphere that he needed. He had a beer, and chatted up everyone who came near him, even danced a bit. But every now and again he caught himself looking at his phone and wondering where Mark was; wondering if it would be too late to call him, even just for a little while. Jed scoffed a bit at himself; acting like a lovesick puppy when he was nearly fifty. _Even closer now_ , he mused, as he ordered himself another beer. 

It hadn’t been that long since Mark had left, but Jed had joked with Mark that he would be wasting away before the week was out. All the while hoping that Mark might be able to make something work and come home a bit early. He knew it was pretty set in stone when he would be coming back, but Jed had still hoped for something which he knew wouldn’t happen. He downed the rest of his beer and decided it was time to head home.Jed grabbed a taxi and continued to sulk through the drive home. He told himself he was allowed to be a bit melancholy, but he still could help the voice that was giving him a good thrashing for being a brat. Sounded suspiciously like Mark, and that gave him a small smile for the remainder of the trip home. 

When he arrived, he paid the driver and got out of the car. He wobbled a bit on his feet, and laughed when he realized he might be a bit more tipsy than he thought he was. He made his way to his door, swaying a bit, and only dropped the keys once. He cursed as he retrieved them and then continued to do so until he finally fumbled them into the lock and was able to open the door. He stood there a moment, chuckled at his frustrated state. He thought about how Mark would be scolding him for coming home so late, and a bit drunk at that. He smiled and told himself it would only be a few more days, checked his phone again and knew it was definitely too late to call Mark. He sighed and pushed open the door. 

Mark was waiting when Jed came through the front door, stumbling slightly. Jed’s eyes lit up when he saw the other man; he crossed the room in a flash and was on him. Jed pinned Mark up against a nearby wall and kissed him deeply. Mark chuckled and hummed into the kiss, running his tongue over Jed’s bottom lip. He tasted like beer and something that was entirely Jed. They kissed for a few more moments, before Mark pushed the other man away gently and went to shut the door which Jed had left wide open. Jed leaned against the wall in the spot that Mark had just vacated.

“When did you get in?” he asked as he watched Mark move towards him. Jed dragged Mark close again, nipping at the older man’s bottom lip. Mark gasped as Jed moved to his neck and started lavishing attention there. Mark pulled the younger man closer to him and reached back to palm Jed’s arse through his jeans.

“Quite a while ago, I took a much earlier flight. I came straight here thinking that I would surprise you, but you were nowhere to be found.” Mark squeezed, and Jed bit his lip. “What were you doing out so late?”

“Just having a pint; you know I do occasionally go out when I have nothing better to do.” Jed smiled and nuzzled under Mark’s chin until the older man tilted his head back; he bit along Mark’s jaw and pushed back into the older man’s hands. “And I was missing you quite a lot today, thought it might be a good way to keep myself distracted.”

“So, you were going to get pissed and have a wank?” Mark smirked.

Jed kept a straight face despite the slight flush that had spread over his cheeks. They stared at each other, seeing which one would break first. Mark had an advantage. He squeezed again. Jed yelped and then laughed. 

“Maybe. But can you blame me, you’ve been gone ages, and you weren’t coming back for days.” 

“It was barely two weeks, Jed.” Mark snorted at Jed’s over exaggerated whine.

“Like I said, _ages_.”Jed pulled the other man into another kiss. Their kisses escalated until they both were panting. Jed was rubbing himself against Mark’s thigh, which Mark had snuck between Jed’s legs some time ago.

“Well then, shall we take this some place a bit more comfortable?” Mark kissed the younger man again, biting Jed’s bottom lip hard when they parted, “Or do you want me to fuck you here in the hallway?”

Jed swallowed the noise that he couldn’t suppress at Mark’s words. “Oh no, not tonight. You’ve been gone for far too long, and I want you properly.” He dragged the older man towards the bedroom, and Mark laughed something that suspiciously sounded like ‘two weeks’. 

\--

Mark hovered over Jed, his shirt removed and trousers open. He hadn’t been able to fully undress since Jed started stroking him. Jed lay under him, completely naked; Mark had been able to persuade Jed out of his clothes quite easily in his inebriated state. Jed stroked Mark's cock slowly and stared at it as it slipped easily through his hand. Mark flushed with excitement; he couldn’t deny how much it turned him on to see the hunger and adoration in Jed’s eyes.

"Christ, I missed you." Jed could just barely keep the lust out of his voice.

"Are you talking to me?" Mark laughed and pulled the other man into a kiss, until Jed moaned and chased after him when he pulled away. "Or my cock?"

"... both?" Jed bit his lip and Mark laughed again. “I’ve been wanting you ever since you left. Getting off on the thought of you fucking me again.”

“Have you been using the item I got you?” Mark smiled as the younger man flushed at the mention of the dildo that they had had cast of Mark’s cock. Jed had mentioned it before and Mark decided to surprise him with it before he knew they would be away from each other for a while. Jed had been excited, and had immediately dragged Mark into the bedroom for a demonstration. Mark had commented about the entire thing being ludicrous because he possessed the real one, but Jed had insisted and put on _quite_ a show.

“Yes.” Jed sounded almost bashful. “I have been using it a lot. It’s good, it’s just not you.”

Mark kissed the other man deeply. Jed moaned and pulled Mark down on top on him, sneaking a hand down into the back of Mark’s pants to grope him. The older man groaned and reached for the tube that he’d thrown down on the bed before they started all this. Jed noticed and made a noise of protest.

“Can I? I mean, while you- before-” Jed cursed as Mark started stroking him slowly, not allowing him time to think.

“Look at you, darling. I’ve gotten you quite worked up, haven’t I?” Mark bit lightly at the other man’s neck, soothing the bite with his tongue. “Now, anything you want, just say.”

“I want to suck you while you open me up for you.” Jed groaned as Mark’s grip unintentionally tightened.

“Fuck, Jed.” The older man attempted to regain some of his composure, trying to shake the mental imagine that Jed had created. “How do you want me?” Mark smiled at the surprised look on Jed’s face.

“Isn’t that my line?” Jed laughed. “On your back will probably work best.” Jed swatted the other man on the arse before pushing him over to the other side of the bed. Mark laughed and rolled over onto his back. Jed handed Mark the lube and leaned in for a kiss, before moving into position. Jed straddled Mark’s chest, giving him full access to his backside. He positioned himself in front of Mark’s cock and gave it a few strokes, pulling a groan from the man beneath him. Jed leaned forward and took just the head of Mark’s cock into his mouth. He sucked gently, and swirled his tongue. 

Mark moaned as Jed took more of him in his mouth. He canted his hips and groaned when Jed took him all the way to the root. Mark savored the feeling of Jed’s lips stretched around him for a few more moments, pumping his hips and feeling Jed swallow around him. After a few minutes he remembered why they were in this position in the first place and reached for the lube he’d dropped during a moment when Jed had decided to use his tongue just the way he liked; and got to work. He popped the cap and drizzled a bit on two fingers, spilled some on his chest in the process. He cursed, but tried to focus on what he was doing, and not what Jed was doing to him. He spread Jed a bit wider open and teased his hole. The other man moaned and pulled off, cursing.

“Would you just get on with it? Remember; ages?” Jed pumped Mark slowly and dropped his head down when Mark breached him with the first finger. “Finally” He moaned, as he took Mark back into his mouth. Mark slowly moved his finger within Jed, trying to find the perfect angle that would make the younger man scream. He continued to work one finger into slowly, causing Jed to groan and push back on the digit. “You’re always able to do this so much better than I can myself.”

“That’s because, while you may be deliciously flexible, you’re not quite _that_ flexible.” Mark chuckled and then gasped when Jed dragged his teeth along the sensitive flesh of Mark’s cock in retaliation.

“Yes, yes alright. But could you please get a move on? I can take another finger now.” Jed moaned as Mark complied. “You’re going to have to keep up, love; or I’m going to have you coming long before you’re able to fuck me.”

“Confident, are we?” Mark twisted his fingers and Jed nearly collapsed on top of him. Mark repeated the motion, until Jed was gasping and trying desperately to support himself on his unsteady arms. Mark continued to twist and scissor his fingers, wringing needy sounds from the other man. “It’s wonderful how quickly I can make you go from smug to begging.”

“To be fair- Ah!” Jed took a shaky breath, and tried again. “To be fair, you do have your fingers up my arse, and I’ve been exorbitantly horny forever, so that’s an unfair advantage.” Jed moaned as Mark added a third finger. Jed rested his head on Mark’s stomach while he pushed back on the other man’s fingers. 

“I think I just may be that good” Mark stopped and Jed whined “And you are just gagging for it.” He pegged Jed’s prostate, and the other man choked back a scream. Mark pumped his fingers in and out a few more times, teasing Jed’s prostate a bit more. “Are you ready, love?” Jed made a noise that might have been ‘yes’, but it sounded more like a groan. Mark pulled his fingers out and moved the other man off of him. “How do you want it?” Mark moved to the side of the bed and kicked off his trousers, when he turned around he sucked in a quick breath. Jed was on all fours, arse up in the air, and head resting on his folded arms.

“Fuck, darling.” Mark moved behind Jed on the bed. He ran his hands up Jed’s thighs. “I haven’t seen you this worked up in a long while, it’s incredibly arousing.” Mark sucked a kiss on Jed’s lower back as he slicked himself up.

“Please, love.”

Mark positioned himself at Jed’s entrance and began to slowly push in. Jed moaned loudly and bit at his upper arm, he beared down as Mark pushed all the way to the hilt. 

Both men groaned at the sensation. Jed pushed up onto his hands and Mark peppered wet kisses over his shoulders. Mark threaded his fingers into the other man’s hair and pulled his head back, Jed got the message and met Mark halfway for a kiss over his shoulder. This kiss was a bit slower, Mark trying to give Jed a bit more time to adjust. Mark sucked on the other man’s tongue and ran a soothing hand down his side.

Jed broke the kiss and dropped forward as Mark began to move. Mark took hold of the other man’s hips and pulled out slowly; Jed moaned and gripped the bed clothes. He tried to push back against Mark, but the older man held fast and set the pace. It was slow; far slower than Jed wanted if his whines were anything to go by. Mark draped himself over the other man’s back, and reached to stroke Jed’s cock.

“Missed you.” Mark moaned quietly.

“Fuck. Missed you too.” Jed panted. He pushed back to meet Mark’s slow thrusts and reached down to cover Mark’s hand on his cock. Jed stopped the older man’s strokes and shook his head. “Not yet; I don’t want to come until you properly fuck me.” Jed paused and felt Mark losing some of his composure when his hips twitched forward.

“I believe that can be arranged, love.” Mark threaded his fingers in the younger man’s hair and pulled the other man’s head back, until Jed whined and arched his back. Mark nipped at Jed’s shoulder, and started thrusting again, just as slow as before but much deeper. Jed choked as Mark hit his prostate with a long stroke. He tried to drop his head forward again, but whined when Mark held tight on his hair. 

The older man chuckled and let go of Jed’s hair, he repositioned his hands on the other man’s hips. Jed braced himself for the onslaught which he knew was coming; he groaned when Mark pulled nearly all the way out and pushed back in hard. The older man started a faster, more brutal pace, holding tight onto Jed’s hips. Jed moaned loudly and tried to push back to meet Mark’s thrusts, but was knocked off balance a couple times, and made a frustrated noise. Mark put a hand on Jed’s back and pressed him down until his face was in the bedclothes; he arched his back and pressed his chest into the mattress.

With the new position, Mark was able to pound into the other man relentlessly. Jed cried out and held on the sheets, biting his bottom lip every time he felt like he might scream. Mark angled his strokes so he could hit Jed’s prostate over and over again. Then Jed did scream. 

He tried to reach a hand back to stroke himself, but couldn’t do it with the pace that Mark had set. The older man saw, and took Jed’s cock in hand; he stroked him at the same pace as he fucked him. Jed thrust into Mark’s fist trying to get that last bit of friction that he needed to send him over the edge. Mark doubled his efforts, determined to make Jed come before him. He tightened his grip and pegged the other man’s prostate. Mark bit down on Jed’s shoulder, which was that last bit of stimulation that he needed. Jed came hard over the other man’s fist. Mark thrusted a few more times and came with a groan, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder until the aftershocks subsided.

Mark finally pulled out, and Jed winced. The older man pressed a kiss to Jed’s back before heading into the bathroom to clean up. Jed pulled the soiled sheet off the bed and threw it on the floor; he flopped down onto his back and groaned. “I’m gonna be feeling that for a week.” 

Mark came back in the room with a flannel, crawling on the bed to clean Jed up before throwing the flannel with the discarded sheet one the floor. 

“I’m really glad you came home early.” Jed smiled as he pulled Mark down into another tired kiss.

“You’ve got to give me more credit, my darling.” Mark nuzzled Jed’s nose until the other man laughed. “I was never going to miss your birthday.”

“Well I wasn’t sure, I mean, you were gone forever and-” Jed laughed at the exasperated noise Mark made.

“Don’t start that again! It was barely two weeks, and you knew that I had to go. I swear if you start whinging again I’m going to kick you out of bed and you can sleep on the floor, I don’t care if it’s your birthday.” Mark huffed. 

Jed didn’t say anything after that, and let the other man pull him close. They settled in, and for several minutes nothing was heard except their breathing. 

Jed broke the silence, mumbling something that sounded like ‘Well it _was_ forever’. Next all that could be heard was his laughter, followed by a dull thud when he hit the floor.


End file.
